Claude and Leith
Early life Season 3 Leith began as Princess Claude's personal guard. A friendship soon developed between the two. After Leith and Lady Greer ended things for good, a secret romance blossomed between Leith and Princess Claude. Their relationship was an uphill battle, but Catherine Di Medici gave the couple her blessing to wed when Leith saved both Catherine and Claude from an assationation attempt. Leith gave her a ring, Claude bought a dress, but in the final episode of season 3 Leith went on a mission and was stabbed. His status was left a mystery. Quotes Princess Claude: I expect you’ll be wearing that when we play cards tonight. Extreme Measures. Leith Bayard: Why do you want to help me? Princess Claude: Because you're going to end up with someone. Why not someone a step above, but within reach? Fight or Flight. Leith Bayard: Sons of goatherds don’t get to be with princesses. Bruises That Lie. Leith Bayard: Marry me. Bruises That Lie. Leith Bayard: One thing I will never do, is risk getting on Catherine de' Medici's bad side. Princess Claude: You’d rather get on my bad side?! Leith Bayard: A million times, yes. Fugitive. Princess Claude: I'm telling you, I know what I saw. The danger is not only outside our walls, it's inside as well. Burn. Princess Claude: I expect you’ll be wearing that when we play cards tonight. Extreme Measures. Leith Bayard: Why do you want to help me? Princess Claude: Because you're going to end up with someone. Why not someone a step above, but within reach? Fight or Flight. Leith Bayard: Marry me. Bruises That Lie. Princess Claude: If you go on this mission. I’ll stop loving you! Leith Bayard: You can do that. Just like that? Princess Claude: Yes. Ask anyone. I’m as fickle as they come. Leith Bayard: I suppose that does change things. Before, I had reason to return home quickly and all in one piece. Spiders In a Jar Leith Bayard: I wanted to hate Luc, but he's a good man. And he's your husband. I'm not. Love & Death Leith Bayard: I feel a poison in my heart. How long until I give into it? Love & Death Leith Bayard: We never got to see that vineyard in Tuscany. Princess Claude: What if we met there? A year from tonight. Leith, in a year, everything will be different. I'll have an heir, I-I'll never have to be with Luc again. Leith Bayard: Claude... Princess Claude: I won’t fall in love with him. I promise!! Please have faith in me. Leith Bayard: I'll try. Love & Death Notes * Leith is very well educated, a rare occurance for the 16th century commoner. He can read, has bible verses memorized, and is able to give the history of Saint Michael during the The Michaelmas Banquette. Kissed. * Leith's first kill was while the castle was held hostage by a group of Italian men.Left Behind. Since then he has killed up to two dozen English soldiers while at war. Higher Ground. * After Leith saved Francis's life, and once they get back at court, Francis gives Leith some titles and lands. It's not made clear how much, but Leith is now a noble.Slaughter Of Innocence. * Promoted to the new position of Captain of the Royal Escort and recieved his old lands back from Stéphane Narcisse who was charged with embezzlement. Banished. * They consumate their relationship, before Cluade finds out she's engaged to Duke Boinel. Wedlock * Princess Claude officially married Duke Boinel, but it was annulled as it was never consummated, and due to his abusive behaviour. Bruises That Lie * Are unofficially engaged.Bruises That Lie Historical Notes * Princess Claude is named after her paternal grandmother, Claude, Duchess of Brittany. * Historically Claude is only 12 years old during this timeframe, but in the show is believed to be 15. Appearances References }} Category:Relationship Category:Couple Category:Together